


Gossip

by LobsterLobster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Clone Wars, F/M, Obitine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobsterLobster/pseuds/LobsterLobster
Summary: Satine and Padme catch up over drinks and their conversation takes some unexpected turns! (Clone Wars era fluff! Obitine and Anidala) Padme lets down her guard and says something that maybe she shouldn't have...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Duchess Satine Kyrze was in her element. She strolled through the beautiful garden, navigating around small tables draped in embroidered linens, server droids carrying trays full of cocktails and small plates of food, and the gathered diplomats, aides, advisors, lobbyists, lawyers, bankers and traders. There were even a few holonet celebrities sprinkled through the crowd.

At first glance, it all might seem frivolous, and to an extend it was, with expensive decorations, endless food, all the stylish clothes and glittering jewels. But Satine had learned long ago that it was at parties like this, as much as in official government buildings, that true political work was done. If one was careful and attentive, you could learn people’s alliances and intentions. It was over drinks and delicacies that people spilled their secrets.

The party had been going on for only an hour and already Satine had identified several potential allies for the new peace deal she was working on. And heard a rumor that, if true, meant she really should reconsider her position on a certain business contract.

Soon Satine found the person she was looking for. Senator Padme Amidala was standing in a group of business investors, who were all debating something quite animatedly. To all appearances, Padme was collected and gracious, but Satine could recognize the tension in her friend. A rescue was in order, she decided.

She moved to cut in to the group, placing a hand on Padme’s arm. “Please excuse me,” she smiled to the others, “I must borrow the Senator for a moment.”

A few in the group nodded, barely pausing their discussion, and Satine pulled Padme away. “Let’s take a walk,” she said.

Padme smiled, “I’m so glad you came tonight! I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to see you before you left for Mandalore.”

“We’ve spent practically the whole week together!” Satine replied. Padme had been mediating one of the negotiation panels that Satine had worked with.

“You know what I mean. I hoped to see you one on one, as friends, not as colleagues. It’s been too long,” Padme said, snagging a pair of tall glasses from a passing droid and handing one to Satine.

“Yes, much too long!” Satine took a sip of her drink and was pleasantly surprised.

“Wow,” Padme said, “They brought out the good stuff for the last night!”

The two friends found an alcove with a bench beside some low shrubs. It was a little quieter but they still had a clear view of the rest of the event space. They chatted, catching up on news from each other’s families and home towns before, perhaps inevitably given their profession, turning to the latest political intrigues and frustrations.

Padme was upset that so many Senators seemed completely committed to maintaining the status quo, despite the recent status quo being almost three years of unprecedented war. They were obstructing her efforts every step of the way. And Satine was frustrated by it too, furious even, but she had to keep things in perspective.

“The fact that the ceasefire has lasted as long as it has, and that we’re sitting at a table talking with these people, that itself is a sign of progress,” Satine said, glancing towards the entrance to the gardens. It sounded a little cynical but she had meant it to be encouraging.

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by a server droid who gathered their empty glasses and, without their asking, replaced them with full ones.

Padme picked up where they’d left off, “Yes, of course it’s progress. But until there’s a solid treaty, everything can…What is it, Satine?”

“What?” she turned toward Padme.

“Are you looking for someone? You keep looking at the crowd. You’ve been doing that all night,” Padme said.

It was no use to deny it. Padme was too observant and she’d already been caught. “I was just noticing that there were no Jedi tonight. Usually you see a few at this sort of thing.”

“Oh,” Padme smiled like she knew something, but the expression passed quickly. Then it turned out she did know something, because the next thing she said was, “The 501st and 212th Battle Groups arrived in system from the Outer Rim earlier today. The Jedi should be landing later tonight.”

Satine blinked in surprise. She wondered where Padme could have possibly gotten such detailed information, and if it would be rude to ask. She had tried to casually ask around earlier in the week but only been met with non-answers and the usual spiel about operational security and quickly given up.

“General Kenobi is safe, if that’s what you were worried about,” Padme said. She had that knowing smile again, though she tried to hide it by taking a sip of her drink.

“I…I wasn’t…” Satine floundered. She flushed, told herself it was only from the alcohol, tried again, “I didn’t say anything about General Kenobi. I was only noticing that there weren’t any Jedi in attendance tonight…”

At that moment, Jedi Master Kit Fisto strolled by, pausing to nod politely to the two women.

Padme was openly smirking now, “But that’s who you’re looking for, isn’t it? General Kenobi?”

Satine was not used to being so caught off guard. She found she didn’t like it much at all. She fixed her friend with a look, saying, “I don’t know where you might have gotten that idea.”

“It was only a guess, but judging from your reaction it looks like it was the right one!” Padme grinned animatedly and, Satine thought, perhaps a little tipsy.

Satine decided that the only way out of this particular conversation was through it. So she said, as casually as she could, “Yes, I was looking for him. I haven’t heard from General Kenobi in months. I was wondering if he would show up tonight.”

She paused, then added, “General Kenobi and I actually go way back. He’s an old friend.”

That was better. Harmless. Now, to change the topic to something else, like the buffet table. But Padme didn’t give her a chance.

“Yes, way back. You knew him in his Padawan days, when he and Master Qui-Gon were sent to protect you from assassins,” Padme said, with that knowing smile again.

Now Satine dropped all pretense of casual conversation. She stared at her friend. “How do you know about that?”

Padme’s smile faded a fraction. She shifted her eyes away, looking across the crowd, then down at the drink in her hand. She started to raise it to drink, an obvious stalling tactic, but apparently thought better of it and set the drink back down.

“Padme,” Satine said, waited for Padme to look at her, asked again, “How do you know about that? I never told you how I knew Obi-Wan back then.”

Now it was Padme’s turn to pretend that she wasn’t flustered. That she hadn’t said more than she’d meant to. “Oh, he must have mentioned it one time. You know we’re old friends too. We met during the Trade Federation’s blockade of Naboo.”

“ _Obi-Wan_ told you?” Satine didn’t know what to make of that. Given Padme’s teasing, it was clear that she knew something about what had happened between Obi-Wan and herself all those years ago. Suddenly the alcohol was not sitting well in her stomach. “I…I didn’t know you were that close.”

“Oh! No! We’re not. I mean…” Padme looked lost. “Satine,” she said, her tone almost pleading.

“What do you mean then? Tell me,” Satine demanded.

“Anakin told me,” Padme blurted out, clearly distressed but trying hard to hide it.

It took Satine a few seconds to place the name. “General Skywalker? Obi-Wan’s apprentice?”

“Former apprentice,” Padme corrected.

Satine took a moment to process. She placed her own drink aside as well. The conversation had already gone this far. No use dancing around it any more. She made sure her voice was calm, friendly, “Padme, talk to me. What exactly did he tell you?”

Padme seemed to regain her composure. She answered, “Hardly anything. He told me that when Obi-Wan was a Padawan, he and Master Qui-Gon were sent to Mandalore to protect you from assassins. That the three of you went on the run, hiding out in the middle of nowhere, not sure what danger each day would bring. The whole thing sounded like a grand adventure. A little romantic, even. That’s all.”

Satine still got the feeling that Padme knew more than she was letting on, but it was clear that this was as candid as Padme was going to be.

“I didn’t mean to make assumptions. I’m sorry,” Padme said carefully.

“Of course,” Satine said graciously.

Padme smiled, relieved. Satine wasn’t ready to let her off that easily though. Not when she was the one who had started this mine field of a conversation.

“Although, I didn’t realize that you were so close with General Skywalker. Anakin. I’m surprised he would tell you so much about his former teacher’s past.”

Padme’s composure nearly faltered. That was genuine fear in her eyes, for only a split second, but Satine saw it and almost regretted pushing her.

“Oh, we go way back. To the blockage of Naboo. He’s an old friend,” Padme said. The air of lightness almost didn’t sound forced. Almost.

Satine assessed her friend with a critical eye. She’d never seen Padme act like this. It must be serious then, whatever was going on between her and the young Jedi. What an unexpected turn! Only a moment ago Satine had been panicking that Padme knew about her feelings for Obi-Wan, then for a second even imagining that something was going on between Padme and Obi-Wan. It was such a dramatic shift that Satine couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

Padme froze. Satine let her worry. Now it was Satine’s turn to smile mischievously. She picked up her drink and took a sip, smirking at her friend.

“ _What_?” Padme’s patience broke.

Satine grinned, “So I guess you like them young, huh?”

Padme flushed. Satine almost regretted teasing her. Almost.

“Stop. It’s not like that,” Padme said, shooting her a glare, “It’s _not_. We’re friends, that’s all.”

“Sure. Of course,” Satine agreed. For a second Padme seemed frozen, undecided if she was going to get up and pretend that this whole conversation had never happened, and Satine wouldn’t blame her.

Instead Padme’s serious expression cracked. A small smile pulled at her lips. She said, in a low voice, “He’s only four years younger than me. It’s not that much.”

“Now,” Padme stood up, “Where is that buffet?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine and Obi-Wan have a late night heart-to-heart ;)

It was very late by the time Satine made it back to her assigned rooms and most of her staff had already turned in for the night. She dismissed her assistant and then she was alone in her quarters. She slowly undressed and brushed out her hair, all the while replaying her conversation with Padme.

She sank onto the couch in the sitting room. Her delegation was scheduled for departure tomorrow afternoon, as soon as the closing remarks were over. They needed to be back on Mandalore in time for the start of the next legislative session, so there was no way she could delay.

“I should get some rest,” she said to herself, but didn’t move. She activated her commlink. There was one unread message. How had she missed that? She tapped the playback button and a holo sprang to life.

“Duchess,” Obi-Wan said, “I hope you are well. I apologize for messaging you so late. I hear you are departing Coruscant tomorrow. If you have time in your schedule, I was hoping you could join me for tea. You remember that little place near the Botanic Gardens? I’ve been craving their pastries for months.” He paused, smiled in a way that, even over the holo, made her think that maybe it was actually her that he’d been missing. “I’ll talk to you soon.” Then he signed off.

Satine grinned. She took a moment to compose herself and recorded a response. “General Kenobi, it’s so good to hear from you again. Tea sounds lovely. I’m sure I can find some time to slip away.”

Her words trailed off and her polite smile fell. It was all so perfectly polite. Nothing at all to hint that they were anything but old friends meeting to catch up when they happened to cross paths. She was hiding her feelings so well that she might as well not have them.

She deleted the first attempt and then recorded a second message, voice only. She told him the address for where she was staying and the security code for her door. Nothing else, no formal introduction, no pleasantries. Feeling a new, empowering resolve, she tapped Send.

Then she stared at the commlink wide-eyed. What had she done? She should send a follow up, some sort of explanation, something. But her mind was blank. She checked the little status indicator. Message Received. Did that mean that Obi-Wan had read it or simply that it had been received by this commlink?

Satine put her commlink on the low table and got up to pace around the room. After a several long minutes of that, she checked it again. Nothing. She sighed. What had she been expecting? It was late. He must have sent his message and then gone to sleep. He wouldn’t get her reply until morning. Then she could reply, suggest that he come here and then they go to the tea shop together. Perfectly reasonable.

She collapsed back onto the couch and threw an arm over her eyes. Her conversation with Padme, and maybe the high-quality alcohol at the party, had made her imagination run away for a moment there. But nothing was ever going to change.

Satine must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, there was the soft chime from the door being unlocked and a low voice calling her name. She moved her arm and blinked against the lights. That voice sounded familiar. Instantly she sat up.

There was Obi-Wan stepping into the room, wearing his brown robe. He held his lightsaber in his hand, ready but not activated. His eyes quickly scanned the room and locked onto her.

“Satine! Are you hurt?!” He walked towards her, his blue eyes radiating concern.

For half a second Satine thought maybe she was dreaming.

“No, I’m fine,” she said, then, “Obi-Wan. What are you doing here?”

Now Obi-Wan frowned. “I got your message and came right away.” He cocked his head in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, that’s right. My message,” Satine grimaced.

Before she could explain, he was quickly walking through the bedroom and the kitchen area, checking each exit. Satine moved to intercept him before he could wake her assistant in the adjoining suite.

“Obi, stop,” she put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to focus on her, “Nothing’s wrong! Everything is fine. I’m fine.”

Obi-Wan blinked, “But why did you only send your address? I assumed you were in trouble!”

“Oh. I’m sorry I alarmed you. I can see now that some context might have been helpful,” Satine said with an apologetic smile.

The tension in his stance relaxed and he clipped his lightsaber to his belt. He returned her smile, looking a little bashful as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You really had me worried there, Duchess,” he said. Always polite. Always the gentleman.

“Don’t do that,” Satine said. “You don’t have to use my title when we’re alone.”

Obi-Wan’s expression softened. “Satine then.” That was better. There was something special about the way the syllables of her name sounded in his accent. “Why did you call me over?”

There was nothing to do but to tell the truth. “I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to see you.”

He seemed a little bit surprised at her answer. It was unusually direct. She couldn’t help staring at him. It had been months since she’s seen him last, and that had only been over holo and a purely professional conversation at that. Now he was standing right in front of her. She was wearing her loose sleeping clothes, no jewelry, no flowers in her hair. No formal event. No impending danger, no political crisis. No clones or Jedi apprentices. This moment was exactly what she’d been longing for.

“Obi,” she said, closing the distance between them and throwing her arms around his neck, “I’ve missed you!”

Obi-Wan always stiffened up at first when she hugged him, so she was expecting that, but this time he yelped and awkwardly turned to the side. Satine stepped back and saw his grimace, quickly suppressed.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Satine asked.

“It’s nothing. A few bruised ribs from our last battle, that’s all,” Obi-Wan pressed a hand to his side. He smiled and even Satine almost couldn’t tell that it was forced. “You caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Satine frowned, “Padme said that you were fine.”

“I _am_ fine!” Obi-Wan removed his robe and draped it over the back of a chair. He probably meant to demonstrate his point but his movements were a little bit stiff. He moved towards the couch and motioned for Satine to join him.

Sitting together, Satine finally started to relax.

“Hold on, what did you say about Padme?” Obi-Wan looked at her.

“I saw Padme earlier tonight. She told me that she heard you were back in the system.” Satine reminded herself to breath, forced herself not to shift her eyes away evasively.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan sighed. “And did she tell you where she heard that from?”

“I don’t know where she heard it. She didn’t say,” Satine’s first instinct was to cover for Padme, but she should have known better than to think she could lie to Obi-Wan. He always seemed like he could see right through her.

“You can relax, Satine,” he said, leaned back into the sofa, tilting his head back on the cushion. “There’s only one person it could have been. He probably commed her as soon as we exited hyperspace.”

Satine took a moment to process that. Obi-Wan was staring off into space. She said, “So…you knew?”

Now he looked at her again, his expression slightly cynical. “Of course I knew. Anakin isn’t half as good a liar as he thinks he is. Honestly, I’m shocked that it took this long for someone else to find out.”

“And…you approve?” she asked.

“No, of course I don’t approve,” Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “What he’s doing is irresponsible and dangerous.”

“So why haven’t you said anything?” Satine asked. She knew she shouldn’t pry, that she had already violated Padme’s trust once, but she was in this far. She needed to know what Obi-Wan was thinking.

Obi-Wan uncrossed his arms, seemed to stare into the distance again, “What could I say? I’ve said everything a hundred times. I’ve known about Anakin’s feelings for Padme from the start. The kid isn’t exactly subtle. But I thought it was just a youthful infatuation. Harmless. I tried to guide him… Eventually I decided that I had to trust him. So I keep quiet and hope he doesn’t get himself or anyone else hurt. What else can I do?”

It was rare to see Obi-Wan look so vulnerable. Before she could begin to think of what to say, he said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t lay all this on you.”

“Don’t be,” Satine put a hand on his. “For what it’s worth, I’m sure they’ll be alright. Padme is smart. She knows how to protect herself. In this profession, it’s best to keep your personal life private. To keep your feelings secret, even from your closest friends.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, but he seemed to relax a little. He must worry a lot about his apprentice, Satine realized. Satine reached out and brushed Obi-Wan’s hair back from his face. He didn’t move to stop her, so she did it again, leaning her arm against the back of the couch. He’d changed so much since they were teenagers, they both had, but in other ways he was still exactly the same.

“Is that what we had? A harmless youthful infatuation?” she asked, her voice quieter than she wanted.

Obi-Wan met her eyes and the softness in his expression made her stomach flip. He smiled, “Maybe it was.” Then he looked serious. “But I meant what I said, before. That I would have left the Jedi Order, if you had said the word.”

Satine felt herself pulling back. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me, to hear you say that?” Obi-Wan looked pained.

She gathered her strength and plunged forward, “I never would have asked you to leave the Jedi. To leave your whole life behind. And you would never ask me to give up politics. To leave Mandalore. Can’t you see that this way of thinking, all or nothing, black or white, that’s what makes it all so painful? Can’t there be some sort of grey area, some way to balance things, where we aren’t constantly torturing ourselves with thoughts about what could have been?”

Satine was out of breath. She hadn’t planned to say all that. The words had come together almost on their own, the way all her best speeches did. And she had a good argument. She knew she did.

Obi-Wan was quiet for a long moment then he reached out and took her hand. “What are you suggesting?” he asked.

“I’m only suggesting…” Satine’s mind spun. The way he was twining his fingers through hers was very distracting. “I was thinking...only that maybe we don’t have to make any big decisions. That we should simply enjoy the time that we have together.”

Obi-Wan’s shoulder was warm where it was pressed against hers. It was difficult to read his expression. Finally, he spoke again, “It’s very late, my dear. I think we should get some rest.”

Satine felt a flash of annoyance. This was an important conversation and she would not let him put it off. She opened her mouth to say so but his words belatedly lit up in her mind. My dear. We. Satine felt a smile tugging at her lips.

“Yes, maybe we should do that,” she said, slowly standing and with their fingers still intertwined, led him into the bedroom.


End file.
